This Thing We Are, Is Gonna Last Forever
by AshleyKay
Summary: TracyXLink. Despite the fact he kissed her on national television., it takes him three dates, with sweaty palms and grins so wide he can’t think straight, before he does it again.


**Title:**_This Thing We Are, Is Gonna Last Forever_

**Rating:**_R _

**Summary**:_Tracy and Link and everything that takes them there._

**Dedicated:**_Who else people Nonna cause she made me!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite the fact he kissed her on national television., it takes him three dates, with sweaty palms and grins so wide he can't think straight, before he does it again.

"Goodnight, Link" And she's blushed pink against the pale moonlight and porch light .And he knows for sure that he's never loved anything more. He grins nervously and licks his lips.

"Night, Doll." He leans in to hug her but her eyes are closed and he know she wants him to kiss her. But he can see her momma peeping out of the window and the roll of do this right, treat her like your daddy told you swims in his stomach. Instead he pulls her tight and hugs her like the world is ending.

He turns to walk away, but he hears a faint sniffle. He looks back up at her and sees that same tremble that was on her face the night of Maybelle's platter party.

"Tracy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She twists out of his hands but he holds her steady.

"Trace, really sweetheart what's the matter?" She shakes her head and turns for her door. He's left watch and worry, but slowly she spins around.

"Do you not want to kiss me, Link." And she shines bright with the hallway light on and he can hear her Momma and Daddy inside.

"Every minute of everyday. I think about you. And think about kissing you." His mouth feels dry and it's hard to swallow, but then she's crashing into his arms and his hands are in her hair. Soft and light and the hardness of her body and he thinks this could be the end and the beginning all rolled into one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want you too."

"Trace, I don't think-"

Then her mouth is on his and she takes his hand and places it over her heart. He can feel her hard nipple, and the swell of her breast and he groans.

"I want you to touch me, Link. I like it. I like when you have your hands on me, and your mouth and when I can feel your skin against mine. I feel alive and whole and please touch me?"There's stars in his eyes and heavy breath in his heart, and he can't so no to her anymore than he could stop time.

He runs his fingers over her breasts again. He stares at her eyes as his thumb runs over her peaks, her head leans back against his front seats.

"No Trace-girl lean my way." Her eyes pop open just a little. He reaches up and touches her face with his other hand, "my way girl." And she leans close enough to him that there foreheads are touch and he catches a whiff of her faint perfume and the smell of dive-in butter. He lets his thumb run over her again. And he can hear her groan and feel her lip jet out just he tiniest bit. He moves just enough so he can taste her lips, all rose red and butter flavored.

"You're my girl, Tracy" He murmurs against her lips. "Mine."

"All yours, Link. Anything you want." And he pushes his hips just up and the both moan. He tangles his fingers through her hair.

"Want you, Link. Want _youwantyouwantyou_" and he's rubbing hard against her, and she's moaning into his mouth, his fingers are rubbing and barely twisting and she's bitting his lip and mumbling_wantwantwan_t. She let's out a scream that's sounds like his name and he mumbles a Trace-girl and then it's all breathing and foggy windows.

"I love you Trace." He leans up and wipes the smeared lipstick off her face. "Love you so much."

She beams a smile at him through hazy eyes.

"I love you, Link."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I love her, sir."

"You really do, don't you?"

"I..."

"What is it?"

"I was going to say I'd die without her or I'd die to keep her safe but that's not right." He sighs a moment. "It's true, but it's more than that sir. I would live a hundred years if it meant I could be with her. I would go through anything if I was promised that we'd be together. I guess what I'm saying, sir. Is that I'd die for your daughter without any hesitation, but sir I would also live for her too."

Behind Mr. Turnblad, Tracy's Momma is crying into a hankie and biting her lip and when he looks her Father in the face. He looks proud and grim all at once.

"Then, I would be happy if you married her. No one else will do."

He smiles so wide he can feel the earth in his feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here it is." The room is made in blues and greens and spots of yellows. He knows she'll love it because it's the same shade as her favorite things. Blue seas (she says his eyes) and green grass (she remembers and tilts her head toward him the Corny Collins show back drop.), and yellow like the sun (like the sun she says as her lips press into his).

"I can't believe we're here." She looks out the window and he can see the ocean and miles of openness spread out before her. She look beautiful he thinks, with world spread out before her. She grins at him. "Wait here Link, I have something I want to show you." She picks up the edge of the cream confection that is swirled around her.

When she comes back in she is standing in front of him in a white and lace and smile.

"Trace. I"

"I'm I... is this..." she goes to cover up.

"You're the most beautiful thing, I've ever seen."

He kisses her with the windows open and the beach and the world spread as big and wide as their dreams.

"I've never.." She looks at him with her brown eyes wide. And he grins.

"I love you Mrs. Larkin." She beams at him.

He leans down to kiss her again.

"Link the windows."

"Let the world see in." He grins into her kiss and she sighs into his.

He takes her there in view of it all. With shaking hands that slip the shoulder straps off and he kiss each shoulder. A kiss to build a dream on he whispers to her. And he loves the way she grins. He kiss her exposed collarbone and the hollow of her throat. He falls to his knees and kisses her hip and she squirms away but he shakes his head

"There's no part of you, I don't want, no part I don't want to touch and love and know as well as my own face." He leans in and kiss the her thighs and brush the crinkly hair with his nose as he kisses her deeper. And she moans into the empty room and the daylit beach. Her fingers tangled in his hair and his tongue singing sonnets on her. Then she's weak and her knees bend and there both on the floor. When he kisses her he taste every bit of her on his tongue. He enters her slowly and the building pressure of _thisthemGODsogood_, takes over, she murmurs into his shoulder and he buries himself as deep as he can and his face is on hers.

"Love you _loveyouloveyou_" She arches up to him and his wrapped in warmth and heat and tight crazy out of control. He can't see anything but her eyes and her mouth and_ herherher_.

He pants her name and she sobs his.

He leans over to her. "Love you my girl."

"Love you too." He grins wide as she cuddles into his chest. The sun is still shining and the world is open but his eyes are drifting off and he wraps his arms around his wife. And drifts off.

This is the dream, he always hoped to have.


End file.
